1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination, and, more particularly, to an LED lighting system and a high-power LED lamp based on network control.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, high-power lamps are used in the place with large areas, such as Indoor and outdoor plaza, stadium, all kinds of commercial squares, industrial factories, mines or highways. With the popularity of LED (light-emitting diode) lighting, to seek a lighting plan with more energy saving and long life. At present, the high-power lamps used in the large occasions have already gradually replaced by high-power LED lamps.
The high-power LED lamps will achieve the ideal lighting effect when the power of the high-power LED lamps is in the range of 500 W to 1000 W. However, the heat-dissipating module in the prior art is generally at most used in the LED lamp with the power range of 100 W to 200 W. The heat-dissipating module of the prior art is difficult to meet the heat-dissipating requirement of the high-power LED lamp, except for the use of a fan or an additional cooling system.
As is well known, LEDs have strict requirements in an aspect of heat dissipation. Too high temperature will cause the LED luminous efficiency attenuation, if the heat generated by the LEDs can not be effectively dissipated, it will cause the life span reduction of the LEDs. Especially for some ultra-high-power LEDs, the heat-dissipation problem is particularly critical. If the heat of such high-power LEDs is not effectively dissipated, it will result in heat accumulation to thereby seriously affect the light-emitting efficiency and life span of such high-power LEDs, and even have security risks.
Therefore, it is very necessary to seek a more effective heat-dissipating scheme of high-power LED lamps.
In addition, with the rapid development of the current network technology, all kinds of electronic products can be controlled by network. LED lamps can also be controlled by network, so it is foreseeable that LED lamps are inevitably combined with network to realize the remote control.
Generally speaking, LED lamps have problems including the light intensity, color temperature, beam Angle, the emitting direction, the single point or more points controls and online fault diagnosis, etc. How to better control the problems of LED lamps is the key whether the LED lamps can supply more convenient service for users.
According to the above situation, the present invention supplies a solution for how to control the LED lamps by network.